A floor carpet installation system is disclosed in FR 2 282 999 A. In this conventional system, strips are provided and aligned on the carpet edges as anchoring means. Both sides of the strips have protruding interlocking elements in the form of bristles inclined relative to the carpet plane. These bristles are inclined on one side and on the other side in turn in opposite directions from one another. This opposing inclination of the bristles, with the interlocking with the loopless backside of the carpet and with the loopless material of the carpet fastened to the floor, is intended to prevent sliding along the carpet plane. However, this type of anchoring does not guarantee a sufficiently secure connection. Thus, it can lead to the formation of buckling and displacement during use. Especially under greater stresses, for example by sliding of heavy pieces of furniture, the danger of great damage can exist.